A heart to hold you
by B. Andrade
Summary: Deixou que o fogo queimando na lareira exercesse um papel hipnotizante em sua mente, em uma tentativa inútil de livrar-se de seus pensamentos e esvaziar sua consciência. Durante alguns minutos, sua tática funcionou..." YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Draco sorriu e deixou seu dedo fino e alvo correr pela pele mais morena que a sua, traçando uma linha imaginária pelo peitoral definido e pelo braço magro e rígido, encontrando a mão do outro e entrelaçando-a à sua. Seus olhos se ergueram para o rosto à sua frente e ele teve que abrir um sorriso. Adorava ver aqueles olhos verdes encarando-o. Harry Potter nunca parecera tão lindo quanto agora. Malfoy teve que reunir ar nos pulmões para falar o que vinha atormentando-o há semanas.

- Nós temos que parar com isso, você sabe, não é? - ele disse, a voz embargada. - Alguma hora nós teremos que parar com isso.

- Por quê? - instou Harry, o sorriso que figurava em seu rosto desaparecendo instantaneamente. - Eu te a...

- Nós não _podemos_ ficar juntos, Potter. - chamá-lo pelo sobrenome sempre surtia algum efeito negativo e Malfoy precisava daquele efeito agora. - Não podemos ficar nos esgueirando por cantos escuros e nos encontrando assim sempre. Além disso, meu pai começou a reclamar do fato de eu não ter nenhuma namorada... Nós não podemos ser um casal.

- O que nós seremos então? - perguntou Harry, rolando para o lado da cama e cruzando os braços sobre o corpo nu.

- O que nós éramos antes disso tudo. Amigos... Colegas de classe? Inimigos? Eu não sei, mas algo que não seja um casal. - sua visão enturvou com as lágrimas que começavam a se formar e ele sentou-se na cama ao lado do outro, afastando seu corpo dele e se arrependendo muito do que estava dizendo - Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry. Mas não podemos, você não entende?

- Não, eu não entendo. - A voz de Harry estava _pesada,_ de alguma forma. Malfoy deitou-se novamente ao seu lado e selou seus lábios finos aos dele, recebendo como resposta uma língua úmida e quente, procurando a sua.

- Eu sinto muito - ele disse, ao se separarem. - Você não tem idéia de como eu realmente sinto muito!

_Capítulo 1_

_10 anos depois..._

Deixou que o fogo queimando na lareira exercesse um papel hipnotizante em sua mente, em uma tentativa inútil de livrar-se de seus pensamentos e esvaziar sua consciência. Durante alguns minutos, sua tática funcionou; os olhos cinza-escuros perdidos no crepitar laranja. Girou um dedo dentro do copo de uísque cheio de gelo e levou a bebida aos lábios, tentando esquecer o gosto amargo do álcool e concentrar-se apenas em seu efeito anestesiante. Anestesia: era isso que desejava.

Queria poder dormir; queria rasgar seu terno preto que o lembrava do funeral do qual acabara de sair. Queria apagar por um ano e acordar em uma vida completamente diferente. E Draco odiava saber que aquilo não era possível.

Pousou o pequeno cálice com líquido âmbar pela metade no porta-copo, estrategicamente localizado na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua poltrona de couro belga, e ergueu-se de chofre, andando pelo cômodo até a alta mesa de mogno. Sua bolsa fora largada ali, horas antes, e ele enterrou a mão branca e trêmula dentro dos compartimentos dela, procurando por um maço de Malboro light.

Ele parara de fumar há cinco anos, desde que sua filha Hara nascera. Tomando como motivo um teste pessoal, quisera provar a si mesmo que conseguia andar com um maço diariamente e resistir ao vício, mas aquela era, decididamente, uma emergência. Danem-se seus pulmões pretos e maculados de alcatrão e nicotina, precisava daquele cigarro.

O filtro amarelo foi envolto pelos lábios finos e ele puxou uma grande quantidade de fumaça, tragando-a para a garganta e depois a soltando para o ar fechado do ambiente. Sua pressão baixou quase instantaneamente e o relaxamento se estendeu por todos os membros do corpo. Malfoy abriu um sorriso triste, lembrando das vezes em que ele e sua mulher Emmeline haviam compartilhado cigarros na cama, depois de fazerem amor. Ela nunca fora o grande amor da vida dele. Seu casamento fora uma fuga para ambos - para ele, um jeito de livrar-se da culpa do passado e ter um casamento abençoado por sua família; para ela, uma forma de escapar da ditadura de seus pais e poder viver a sua própria vida. Apesar disso, depois de todos aqueles anos juntos, Emmeline acabara se tornando a sua melhor amiga e uma grande companheira de vida.

Apagou o cigarro em um cinzeiro de vidro onde batera as cinzas e tirou a aliança de ouro branco da mão esquerda, pousando-a na superfície lisa do tampo da mesa. As lágrimas que ele tanto evitara começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto e Malfoy não se deu ao trabalho de contê-las.

Ficou parado com a cabeça recostada nos braços sobre a mesa durante algum tempo, sua mente sem conseguir se aquiescer. Então, levantou-se da poltrona, deixou o copo de uísque no porta-copos e arrastou-se silenciosamente para seu quarto, ignorando o corredor longo e lotado de quadros que se mexiam; alguns, pestanejavam curiosos, para a figura de Draco insone. Ao cruzar a porta do quarto, ele fechou-a atrás de si e curvou-se pesadamente para a cama de dossel, sem se incomodar em trocar de roupa ou mesmo tirar o sapato.

Seu grau etílico se elevara e ele queria aproveitar aquela sonolência momentânea e dormir enquanto podia (e conseguia).

***

Harry encarou o corpo masculino nu caído em sua cama, há alguns metros de si e abriu um sorriso débil e triste. Aquela cena se repetia há algum tempo e ele estava cansado daquilo! Já haviam se passado anos demais e era hora de revê-lo. Esquadrinhando o resto do cômodo, seu olhar esverdeado fixou justamente no pequeno envelope pardo que ele evitara olhar a semana inteira, esquecido quase que casualmente em sua escrivaninha de carvalho.

Havia uma única folha dentro dele. Ele a lera rapidamente, sem acreditar, há uma semana e esquecera-a ali (ou pelo menos, fingia esquecer). Era o resultado de um exame. Não entendia muito bem as palavras de significado médico que encontrara ali, mas o telefonema ansioso e preocupado do Dr. Kensington não deixara dúvidas de que era algo grave e agora, a palavra que ele falara badalava como um relógio antigo e quebrado, incessantemente, em sua consciência.

_Câncer_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seu corpo flutuava suavemente, sem peso ao encostar na água gelada; ele permanecia com os olhos fechados, embora conseguisse _sentir_ como era o lugar em que se encontrava. Então, pestanejou algumas vezes e deixou a luz azulada que o cercava inundar sua retina. Estava em um lago boiando. À sua volta, a água parecia não ter fim e o silêncio engolia aquele lugar no meio do nada. E ele estava ali. Sozinho. Completamente sozinho._

_De repente, a sensação de felicidade foi desaparecendo e dando lugar à angústia. Uma angústia pesada e sufocante, que fez com que seu corpo perdesse a fluidez em meio à água e começasse a afundar. O imenso céu brilhante e azulado que pairava sobre ele ficou turvo sob as águas conforme descia deliberadamente; tentou puxar ar para os pulmões, mas ele não veio. Sentiu vontade de tossir. Queria poder nadar, emergir daquela água e voltar à felicidade e tranquilidade, mas aqueles eram sentimentos que agora pareciam nunca ter existido. _

_Estava sozinho. E estava se afogando. _

_Iria morrer. Não havia mais ar algum fazendo seu pulmão bombear com vida. Estava acabando..._

_E então, ele sentiu uma pressão quente no braço direito forçando-o a subir. A consciência que ainda sobrava nele o fez olhar para baixo e se deparar, incrédulo, com a mão branca - porém, em contraste com a sua, mais morena - e masculina que o segurava. Uma sensação boa se espalhou pelo o seu corpo e a última coisa que sentiu foi o ar frio que golpeou seu rosto ao emergir da água e puxou uma lufada deliciosa de oxigênio para os pulmões. _

Sentiu o peso de um corpo pequeno movendo-se ao seu lado e abriu os olhos, a visão enturvando conforme se acostumava ao novo cenário. Seu sonho, de repente, parecia algo muito distante e sem qualquer sentido agora. Encontrava-se novamente em seu quarto, envolto nos lençóis de sua cama de dossel e com uma criança abraçando-o ao seu lado. A mecha platinada fez com que reconhecesse imediatamente quem era e, com um sorriso triste, ele deixou que seus braços envolvessem a garotinha.

- Oi, meu amor - ele disse, suavemente. - dormiu bem?

- Não - respondeu Hara, a voz embargada como se tivesse acabado de chorar. - tive um pesadelo com a mamãe. Odiei a mamãe naquele caixão, papai. Ela estava tão estranha e...

- Foi só um sonho ruim, Hara - replicou Draco, passando a mão carinhosamente no cocuruto da menina. -, e eu também não gostei da sua mãe naquele caixão. Sabe por quê? Porque não era mais a sua mãe. O espírito dela não estava mais naquele corpo, como uma roupa que você tira. A roupa não é você. Você estava apenas usando-a. Assim era o corpo da mamãe. E ela agora está em algum lugar, feliz, esperando o dia que a veremos de novo.

A garotinha apertou mais os braços em volta do pai e seu corpo começou a tremer; prevendo o início de um torrencial de lágrimas, Malfoy ergueu o rosto da garota e beijou sua testa, acariciando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Eu também estou triste. - disse, com um fio de voz fraca. - Mas ainda temos um ao outro. E isso agora vai bastar.

Alguém bateu à porta do seu quarto e ele murmurou brevemente para que a governanta entrasse. Uma mulher beirando a terceira idade, com cabelos brancos alinhados perfeitamente em um coque rígido no topo de sua cabeça, a pele cheia de vincos profundos e olhos muito azuis postou-se defronte à sua cama.

- Há um homem querendo falar com o senhor - disse ela, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo, em posição submissa. -, eu insisti que não era uma boa hora, mas ele disse que é urgente. Seu nome é Harry Potter.

*-*

_Minutos antes..._

Harry estacionou em uma vaga vazia no meio de dois veículos conversíveis e continuou com as mãos paradas sobre o volante, estagnado. Ele então percebeu que elas tinham adquirido toneladas e que não conseguiria sair dali. Os olhos moveram nas órbitas, girando para perscrutar o espelho retrovisor. O reflexo de um adulto ansioso e um tanto amedrontado o encarou. Com muito esforço, conseguiu erguer as mãos do volante e pousou-as nas pernas. Ok, o que fazer em seguida?

Tirou a chave da ignição, desligando o carro e virou-se para olhar a casa branca e estreita do outro lado da rua. O endereço estava certo: 221B, Baker Street. Não sabia quando Draco mudara-se para ali e nem por que trocara a mansão dos Malfoy por uma casa tão comum e de subúrbio londrino. Havia quatro janelas retangulares expostas de frente para a rua e Harry pegou-se olhando ansiosamente por entre os caixilhos, procurando pelo rosto alvo e quadrado de Malfoy.

Respirando fundo, ele abriu a porta do carro e pulou para fora, caminhando a passos largos em direção a casa e enchendo-se de coragem. Ele era um grifinório e precisava ignorar aquelas borboletas que insistiam em bater suas asas dentro de seu estômago.


End file.
